EsmeraldaLover2017
IceCreamFanatic2001 is a GoAnimate and Plotagon user on YouTube who was known to like scary logos, seizure logos due to the actual fact that she isn't epileptic and grounded videos. She was known to make grounded videos out of Carley and other girls she hates. When she was 3, she was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome which is a type of autism. She also makes Davemadson parodies which can be watched here. She is now starting to lose her hatred on Carley. Most recently, she lost her hatred on Microsoft Sam. YouTube history She joined YouTube in November, 16th 2012 but didn't upload anything until 2014. In 2015, she got a copyright strike so she had to delete some of her old videos so she doesn't get terminated. Her summer avatar looks like Molly while her usual avatar is Erika but without glasses and with brown hair. She was also shown to like Scotty and gets extremely angry if she finds mean videos out of him and hates it when Microsoft Sam does bad things to him. What she does if she sees The Rescuers haters While she doesn't disrespect opinions on things usually, she takes people's hatred of The Rescuers to an extreme extent, to the point of even breaking up friendships with them and making grounded videos out of them. She even threatened to murder someone if they ever made a grounded video out of Miss Bianca, and at one point, making a sequel out of it. Trivia * She is kind of similar to some hot headed YouTubers because they get angered very easily (Jessica Lane gets angry at videos out of Penny) and they will get extremely angry if they see a grounded video out of someone, to the point of even making a sequel out of it and threatening to murder someone who did this ( in Jessica Lane's case, if she saw someone made grounded videos out of Miss Bianca and thinks (she could even be telling the truth ) that Bernard would murder that user if he saw the video.) * She has a strong hatred of Microsoft Sam. When she saw the video Beulah Sings Pokémon Go Song and Gets Grounded, this video caused Jessica Lane to finally reach her breaking point with Microsoft Sam and said that she will make a video regarding on Microsoft Sam and even said that Microsoft Sam grounding Scotty, Beulah and Abby was the last straw. However, she started to lose her hatred on Microsoft Sam. * She deals with users who hates The Rescuers by making a "Are Not Friends Anymore" video out of them and making videos out of that user, to the point of even blocking that user. * She did a grounded series on Amos Slade once, last month, but after only one episode, it was canceled. * She is probably the most gullible GoAnimator ever, believing that Laverne was topless in ''The Hunchback of Notr''e ''Dame ''(even though Laverne is a gargoyle), she still believes that Laverne is, in fact, topless. * She is also a bit heartless, finding the Public Humiliation scene from ''The Hunchback of Notr''e ''Dame ''to be funny and she also does not feel bad for Quasimodo and she stated in a YouTube comment that the people "that she should truly feel bad for" are Esmeralda and Brutish and Oafish Guard (or whatever the (bleep) they are called, I don't care). She also strongly hates Claude Frollo and made 4 episodes of him getting grounded on her channel. Also, she also finds the scene where Esmeralda is getting killed very sad (she stated she still cannot bear to watch that crap). Due to that, every time she watches ''The Hunchback of Notr''e ''Dame ''on VHS, she stops at the scene where Quasimodo helps Esmeralda escape, or in extreme cases, the scene where Claude Frollo burns Paris down because of the pretty girl Esmeralda. See also List of Lucy Tyler's Grounded Series Category:Users Category:People with earings Category:Characters who have Autism Category:Explosive users Category:Disobedient users